101 Maneiras de Irritar Will Turner
by Rosen Schwert
Summary: Ei, você! Está cansada o  de ficar sentada o  na beira da praia, esperando por um navio fantasma que não vem? Vá atrás dele e irrite seu dono!  Sinpse idiota por causa do título auto-explicativo .


1.) Convidá-lo para ir à praia;  
2.) Pedir que ele ensine você a navegar;  
3.) E se perder;  
4.) E parar numa ilha deserta;  
5.) E falar 'acho que devemos aproveitar o momento';  
6.) Falar mal da Elizabeth;  
7.) Falar mal do Jack Sparrow;  
8.) Melhor, dizer que o Jack é o maior pirata DO MUNDO;  
9.) Pedir pra ele fazer uma espada pra você;  
10.) E quando receber, ficar olhando para ela como se tivesse saído do seu nariz;  
11.) E dizer 'cara, eu consigo fazer uma espada de madeira melhor que essa!';  
12.) Dizer que o Jack é sexy;  
13.) E insinuar que vocês dois tiveram um caso;  
14.) Cozinhar insistentemente frutos do mar, para a janta, almoço, café da manhã e chá das cinco;  
15.) Quando abraçá-lo, fazer uma careta e dizer 'você está cheirando a peixe morto';  
16.) Quando for brincar de verdade e consequência, diga a ele que o deixaria na praia;  
17.) E que levaria Jack no navio;  
18.) Porque certamente ele não iria te levar ao fim do mundo;  
20.) Perguntar se ele tem amigos imaginários;  
21.) Pedir para tocar nas suas 'mãos ásperas de ferreiro';  
22.) Implorar para que ele ensine esgrima;  
23.) E, 'acidentalmente', corte as calças dele;  
24.) Pergunte se ele está caçando a Free Willy;  
25.) Pergunte se o Legolas tem alguma ligação familiar com ele;  
26.) E exclamar 'eu sabia! Vocês têm os mesmos olhos!';  
27.) Vista-se de marinheira;  
28.) E bata continência toda a vez que ele passar;  
29.) Ou então vista-se de pirata;  
30.) E grite 'WHAAAARG' quando ele estiver distraído;  
31.) Pergunte se ele conhece o Capitão Gancho;  
32.) E diga que você é o Peter Pan disfarçado;  
33.) Corra para a popa e comece a gritar desesperadamente 'ELES CHEGARAM!';  
34.) E dar ordens alucinantes, como papagaios a estibordo;  
35.) E quando ele perguntar o que está acontecendo, diga que ELES CHEGARAM;  
36.) Caso ele pergunte 'eles quem?', pare instantaneamente de gritar;  
37.) Respire fundo e diga 'já foram embora, pode ficar calmo';  
38.) Vestir-se sensualmente e andar pelo convés;  
39.) Depois sugerir que vocês dois façam alguma coisa interessante;  
40.) Quando ele concordar, exclame maravilhada 'FEITO! Você vai jogar Uno comigo!';  
41.) Diga que vai jogar War sozinha;  
42.) Porque ele não pode ficar na terra;  
43.) Pergunte a ele quantos elétrons tem em um átomo de Carbono;  
44.) Pergunte a ele as causas da Revolução Francesa;  
45.) Quando ele se irritar, comece a chorar;  
46.) Chore até desidratar;  
47.) E quando ele perguntar o motivo pelo qual você está chorando, diga que até o Jack é mais esperto que ele;  
48.) Acrescente à frase anterior que o Jack que você está se referindo é o macaco;  
49.) Cante até não aguentar mais 'País Tropical';  
50.) Depois, comece a trocar a letra, fazendo um tipo de rap pra ele;  
51.) Faça desenhos infantis nas velas do barco;  
52.) E comece a dizer que 'ficou _biito_ *-*';  
53.) Convide o Roberto Carlos para fazer um show no navio dele;  
55.) Pare ao lado da amurada e imite Titanic;  
56.) Tente imitar o canto das sereias;  
57.) Dê alerta de aproximação inimiga de meia em meia hora;  
58.) E depois, quando ele perguntar a você onde eles estão, diga que precisa usar óculos;  
59.) E ainda zoe com ele porque acreditou;  
60.) Se quiser, pode responder que eles estão aqui, apontando para a cabeça dele;  
61.) Comece a rir descontroladamente;  
62.) E quando ele perguntar o que foi, pare abruptamente de rir e diga 'nada';  
63.) Ignore-o como a única pessoa existente no navio;  
64.) Invente um amigo imaginário;  
65.) E o convide para brincar de pega-pega no convés;  
66.) Depois, pergunte a ele por quê parou de falar com você;  
67.) Peça para ver a cicatriz no seu peito;  
68.) E saia correndo;  
69.) Encolha-se em algum canto no navio e chore ALTO;  
70.) Quando ele perguntar o que foi, diga que ele é um homem MAU;  
71.) Porque ele não tem coração;  
72.) Perguntar se ele tomava banho durante as viagens com os outros piratas;  
73.) Diga que não acredita em piratas;  
74.) Porque a sua religião não aceita piratas;  
75.) Pergunte se o navio tem botes salva-vidas;  
76.) Qualquer coisa que ele disser, diga que vai se jogar no oceano;  
77.) Perguntar se ele sabe geografia bem para estar no comando do navio;  
78.) 'A propósito, você sabe 'pilotar' alguma outra coisa fora navios?';  
79.) Espalhar por toda Port Royal que ele teve um caso com Dave Jones, Jack Sparrow e Capitão Barbosa;  
80.) Depois diga que Elizabeth Swan e Tia Dalva foram o casal mais 'quente' de toda a jornada;  
81.) Faça perguntas constrangedoras para ele;  
82.) Como 'o que aconteceu aquele dia na praia?';  
83.) E qual é a cor da cueca favorita dele;  
84.) Se ele responder que não usa, dê uma risadinha maliciosa e dê um tapa na sua bunda;  
85.) Perguntar todos os dias quantos anos ele tem;  
86.) Dar shampoos e sabonetes para ele;  
87.) E reclamar do cheiro do seu suor;  
88.) Dar um fantoche de Jack Sparrow para ele;  
89.) E perguntar se ele também consegue fazer cem dele;  
90.) Vista uma camiseta 'I 3 Barbosa';  
91.) Faça um Twitter para ele, mas não o ensine a usar;  
92.) Quando estiver tudo muito calmo, diga numa voz dura 'eu sei o que você e Jack fizeram noite passada';  
93.) Vista-se de Kraken e faça uma dancinha sensual;  
94.) Bata palmas sempre que ele der uma ordem;  
95.) Pergunte se o navio dele é mesmo fantasma;  
96.) Discorde, dizendo que você o vê;  
97.) Diga que ele ficaria mais atraente se fizesse dreads;  
98.) Comece a criticar todas as ordens que ele dá;  
99.) E insista que devem parar para pedir informações;  
100.) Comece a gritar 'ESTÁ AFUNDAAAAAAANDOOOOO' quando o navio estiver submerso;  
101.)E repita tudo isso se ainda estiver viva(o).


End file.
